


Инстинкт охотника

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Она уверена, что в другой — нормальной — жизни им бы не было так весело, как сейчас.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 1





	Инстинкт охотника

**Author's Note:**

> НемагическоеAU, в котором Джинни — наемный убийца, вероятно ООС. Навеяно сериалом "Пацаны".

Она закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. 

Сидеть в засаде — дело нехитрое, вот только времени много свободного, а мысли лезут в голову всякие. Как правило, те, которые совсем ни к чему додумывать, иначе назойливых — абсолютно ненужных — воспоминаний не избежать. 

_— Нужно немного потерпеть, — красные из-за полопавшихся капилляров глаза блестят в отсветах настольной лампы. — Тебе понравится._

Ее воротит от вкрадчивых интонаций и липких пальцев. Она помнит только удушающий ужас, мешающий даже пискнуть. Кажется, она пыталась позвать отца, но ни звука не вырвалось из горла. Нашли ее спустя вечность, а возможно, и пару часов. Джин плохо помнит, зато брезгливость полицейских отпечатывается в памяти слишком хорошо. Она для них очередная пропавшая девочка, а мужчина — еще один серийный маньяк. Всего-то событие, сломавшее ее жизнь. Не она первая, не она последняя. 

Джин хмыкает и сплевывает на землю. 

_— Позор, — рыдает мать, обхватив себя за плечи, и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. — На нее будут показывать пальцем, на меня, на детей. И почему он выбрал именно ее?_

Джин зажмуривается и прогоняет настойчивый образ. Через пару дней ее отправили в приют и ни разу не навестили. Никто не смог вразумительно объяснить, что же она сделала не так. Если бы она знала, что нападение — далеко не самое худшее, что ее ждет. Если бы догадывалась, что родная мать отвернется из-за страха перед общественным мнением. 

Она сказала, что бедняжку Джинни отправили в закрытую школу, чтобы смогла восстановиться, а с годами про нее забыли и вовсе перестали вспоминать, что у Уизли был седьмой ребенок. По крайней мере, так шептал в горячечном бреду один из братьев — Перси, кажется, — когда Джин душила его гарротой. 

Несчастная Джинни похоронена в самых глубинах души, она не знает ее и старается не вспоминать. Ее давно зовут Джин, и она не желает слышать другое имя. 

_— Вали отсюда, малявка, — мальчишка толкает ее, и она падает._

_— Нам и самим не хватает, — смеется второй._

_— Новеньким тут не рады, — роняет санитар и проходит мимо._

Она быстро учится глотать слезы и работать локтями. Все чаще оказывается в карцере, но она не жалеет: имя работает на нее. Джин перестает бояться, теперь ее обходят стороной и предпочитают не связываться. Те, кому дороги определенные части тела, разумеется. Она никогда не задумывалась, целенаправленно ее отправили именно в тот приют или случайно, какая теперь разница. 

Джин уверена, что есть более спокойные дети, менее агрессивные воспитатели. Иногда ей казалось, что она в тюрьме, а оглядываясь назад сейчас, она даже благодарна за такой опыт. Кем бы она стала, если бы не приют Санта-Клары? А хотела бы быть другой?

Джин выбивает сигарету из пачки и прикуривает. 

_— Ты же не ждешь, что тебе уступят дорогу? — усмехается наемник в костюме ниндзя. Наемник, который стоит у нее на пути. Наемник, имя которого она прекрасно знает._

_— Разумеется, нет, — усмехается она, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по ножнам на бедре. — Убить тебя проще, чем ты думаешь, Нотт._

Убивать знакомых — особый вид искусства. Они пытаются достучаться, вытащить на свет милую безделицу, объединявшую двадцать лет тому назад, отказываются понимать одну простую истину: малышка Уизли, которую они знали, умерла в пыльном автобусе, увозящем ее в приют для трудных подростков. 

Джин никого не винит, ее вполне устраивает убивать людей за деньги без скидок на пол, возраст и социальное положение. Ей нравится выбирать, как именно умрет очередная жертва, выдумывать последние слова, представлять предсмертную агонию.

_— Больная маньячка, — лепечет между криками боли один из ее заказов._

_— Кто-то же должен, — холодно усмехается она и вгоняет нож ему в живот, проворачивает лезвие, а когда вынимает, слизывает кровь, не отрывая взгляда от жертвы._

_Джин действительно любит свою работу._

Да и могла ли она вырасти нормальной? Если бы тот урод выбрал не ее или мать не сбагрила бы в приют, дети попались бы не такие буйные или персонал был более дружелюбным, то ее жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Возможно, лучше, а возможно, и хуже. Джин не любит гадать, правильного ответа все равно нет. А когда начинает слишком много анализировать, берет халтурку на стороне. Так ее и нанимают устранить Забини. Она не сразу узнает, что они учились в одной школе. Жертвы ей, как правило, неинтересны, но он заставил ее побегать — умный, расчетливый, предприимчивый. Находил способ удрать от нее в последний момент. Джин таких уважает. 

Она лохматит и без того взъерошенные волосы, бросает окурок на крышу и тушит его. 

Ее терпение стремительно тает, пора бы Забини уже появиться. 

— Сегодня у меня в полночь, — слышит в наушнике его голос и довольно потягивается, разминая тело. 

Наконец прокололся!

Когда эйфория слегка отпускает, Джин лихорадочно просчитывает варианты. Он может намеренно заманивать ее в ловушку, чтобы она не оказалась в нужном месте, или столкнуть с _его_ наемным убийцей, или... Чем больше вероятностей генерирует мозг, тем любопытнее. В крови уже бурлит азарт, и Джин сложно себя сдерживать. Стоит признать, что такого соперника она еще не встречала. Возможно, последний ее заказчик — Малфой — мог бы посостязаться в ведении игры, но его холодом можно воду замораживать, а вот Забини... вызывает желание познакомиться поближе. Джин даже наводит о нем справки, слишком уж мастерски тот обходит ее на поворотах. К ее сожалению, Забини чист и почти законопослушен, в кругах убийц не замечен. И это делает его еще более интересным объектом для изучения. 

— Милая, повторим, пока партнеры по канадской сделке не явились?

Забини словно мурлычет ей в ухо, и Джин еле сдерживается, чтобы не сдернуть наушник. Работа превыше всего, а сексуальное напряжение она сбросит чуть позже. Чересчур увлеклась догонялками с Забини, пожалуй, вот тело так и реагирует на игривые интонации. 

Пока он развлекается с девицей — эта слишком горластая, — Джин размышляет, почему Малфою так важно, чтобы Джин не просто убила Забини, а на глазах у поставщика дури, которой тот торгует. Не похоже на обычное устранение конкурента. Больше смахивает на личную месть. Она никогда не интересовалась мотивами заказчика. С чего бы сейчас менять правила игры?

Джин в задумчивости точит ножи и едва не пропускает момент, когда за спиной раздаются шаги. Она прислушивается и усмехается. 

Забини не дурен, ой не дурен. 

Он едва успевает увернуться, когда в него летит нож. 

— Надеялся, что перехитрил. 

Джин пожимает плечами. 

— Я же не попала. 

— Не думаю, что в портфолио будет выгодно смотреться, — усмехается он. 

— Смотря для кого портфолио. 

Она делает пару шагов вправо, он отходит влево. 

— Привык смотреть противнику в лицо. 

Джин прищуривается и ловит тень растерянности во взгляде. 

— Я тебе не по зубам, милый. 

Внезапно в голову приходит мысль, что Забини пошла бы джокеровская улыбка от уха до уха. 

Джин ощущает, как покалывает кончики пальцев от предвкушения, и ухмыляется. 

— И почему у меня чувство, что в воображении ты уже расчленяешь мое тело? 

— Потому что так и есть? — выгибает бровь она и тянется за ножом, который спрятан за поясом. 

— Признаю, в этот раз Малфой не продешевил с наемником, — он склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. — Но у меня тоже есть козыри в рукаве. 

Джин улавливает едва заметное движение в сторону и выбрасывает нож в то место, где Забини должен оказаться через пару секунд. Годы тренировок не проходят даром. Она уходит в прыжок, переворачивается и выпрямляется рядом с ним. 

Забини стонет сквозь зубы. Она попала в плечо, как и метилась. 

— Узнаю технику, но ты там не учился. — Ее усмешка наверняка больше напоминает оскал. — Говори, — она загоняет нож в бедро по самую рукоять и с остервенением крутит сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, любуясь выражением боли на его лице и добавляет: — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя пытала? 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что запуганная малявка превратится в высококвалифицированного ниндзя, да, Уизли? — фыркает он и морщится, закусив губу до крови. 

— Молодец, сделал домашнюю работу, — ни один мускул не дергается на ее лице. Она не прячется за капюшоном, и при желании не так сложно узнать ее имя. — И что с того? 

— Не боишься, что семье будет стыдно?

— Серьезно? — хмыкает она. — Слишком примитивно для тебя. Ну же, я ожидала большего. 

Она всаживает второй нож ему в бедро. Забини чертыхается сквозь зубы, но не предлагает перебить цену, не умоляет пощадить. Еще один повод его уважать. 

— Мамочка бы не одобрила...

— Мамочке плевать, — обрывает его она. — А вот твоей, вероятно, нет. — Она на секунду замирает, когда осознает, откуда навыки и почему она ничего не нашла. — Франческа Забини, ведь так? — Его выражение лица остается бесстрастным, но ей и не нужен ответ. — Что ж, это объясняет, почему Малфой вышел на меня. 

«Почему я так долго за тобой гонялась», — повисает в воздухе, оба это понимают. 

Они сорвали маски друг с друга. 

— Видел тебя пару раз в приюте, — говорит он, словно читает ее мысли. — Хотел подойти, но мама не позволила. 

— Чего ради? 

— Мне было тебя жаль, — до того буднично откликается он, что Джин всерьез думает, не перерезать ли ему глотку прямо сейчас, наплевав на пожелание заказчика о мучительной смерти. — Никто не заслужил... 

Джин бьет его по лицу наотмашь, подбирает лежащий рядом нож и втыкает его в правое плечо. Тело Забини рефлекторно дергается, и она придавливает его своим. 

— Не смей меня жалеть, — цедит по слогам она. 

Забини все-таки задевает ее за живое, и это раздражает. Он для нее никто, случайный человек, заказ, так почему? С чего вдруг пронимает? Он не первый из прошлого, кого она встречает. Да когда она брата убивала, эмоций меньше испытывала! Семья вычеркнула ее из своей жизни, так же поступила и Джин. Пусть она и перемалывает воспоминания, но скорее чтобы не забывать путь, который прошла, а не людей, которые предали. 

— Все могло бы выйти иначе. 

Она глубоко вздыхает и берет себя в руки.

— И тогда тебя бы сейчас убивала не я, а кто-то другой, — пожимает она плечами. — Возможно, менее умелый, и ты бы вырвался. На это ведь расчет: отвлечь и уйти. Ты пригвожден к крыше, вариантов смыться у тебя практически не осталось. 

— Я сын своей матери. 

Его улыбку можно было бы назвать обаятельной, если бы не гримаса боли, искажающая черты лица. 

— А она знала толк в наказаниях, — едко усмехается Джин. — Мне ли не знать. 

— Семь мужей похоронила. 

— Удивительно, как сын один. 

— Что есть, то есть, — хмыкает он. — Зато какой выкуп может заплатить. 

— Похоже, что мне нужны деньги? — смеется она, расстегивает куртку и достает саи из карманов. 

— Для мести ты слишком умна. 

Джин выгибает брови. 

— А для удовольствия? 

Забини рассматривает ее несколько секунд и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Тогда мне нечем крыть. 

— И даже не попытаешься соблазнить? 

— А думаешь, почему я так часто трахался? — он закатывает глаза и добавляет: — Намекал. 

— Если бы прямо предложил, я бы подумала, — усмехается она. — Не факт, что не убила бы после секса, но хотя бы приятная смерть вышла. 

— Идиот, — качает он головой. — Привык иметь дело с девушками другого сорта. 

Джин склоняет голову набок и внимательно рассматривает его. В постели наверняка хорош. Малфою она может сказать, что полицейские спугнули, но Забини ранен и далеко не уйдет. 

Абсолютно невовремя просыпается инстинкт охотника, который требует отпустить жертву, позволить ей уйти, чтобы позже догнать и заставить умолять о пощаде. 

Она убирает саи, наклоняется и вынимает из него ножи, вытирает кровь о куртку. 

— Я дам тебе уйти, — говорит в ответ на приподнятые брови. — Если выживешь и не попадешься, вернусь и возьму свое. Если умрешь, значит, выполнила заказ. Как тебе? 

— С чего такая милость?

Джин ухмыляется и присаживается рядом с ним. Достает сигареты, закуривает и выдыхает дым ему в лицо. 

— Сладко трахаешься, любопытно стало, — щелкает его по носу и добавляет: — Тем более репутация не пострадает, учитывая количество дырок в тебе. 

— Звучит двусмысленно. 

— На то и расчет. 

Она хмыкает, докуривает в две затяжки и тушит окурок о его рану на бедре. 

— Чтобы жизнь медом не казалась. 

Подходит к краю крыши и спрыгивает вниз. 

Оставить Забини сейчас означает продлить заказ минимум на несколько месяцев, оба это понимают. Искушение оказывается чересчур велико впервые за очень долгое время. Нынешняя добыча слишком занимательна, чтобы переходить на будущую пресную и простую. Джин может позволить себе пойти на поводу у сиюминутного желания. В конце концов, когда-то же это должно было случиться. 

Если бы ее жизнь сложилась иначе, кто знает, кем бы они друг другу приходились. Она может гадать до бесконечности, но уверена, что в другой — нормальной — жизни им бы не было так весело, как сейчас. Одна из привилегий наемного убийцы — не разделять можно и нельзя, а творить то, на что хватит фантазии. 

«Больная маньячка», — снова всплывают в голове слова одной из жертв.

— И я горжусь этим, — ухмыляется Джи и заворачивает за угол темной подворотни. 

Она слышит приближающиеся полицейские сирены и хмыкает. 

Отсчет следующего этапа охоты начался.


End file.
